1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing systems, image processing methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program for permitting a sufficient amount of image information to be presented to viewers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-display systems having a plurality of display devices arranged in the horizontal and vertical directions are known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-280623). Such multi-display systems can display one image using all of the plurality of display devices or can allow each of the plurality of display devices to display an image different from one another.